Lace Panties
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Over the two years they had been going out Castiel had managed to buy a whole drawer worth of expensive, soft and silky panties for Dean. Some with lace. Some with bows. But all of them looked perfect on Dean. (warnings inside)


**Disclaimer**:_ If you recognize it then I don't own it._

**Pairing**:_ Cas/Dean_

**Warnings**: _Sex toys, panties!kink, smut, teasing, top!cas, bottom!dean, college au_

* * *

Over the two years they had been going out Castiel had managed to buy a whole drawer worth of expensive, soft and silky panties for Dean. Some with lace. Some with bows. But all of them looked perfect as Dean's thick cock strained against the shear fabric. Tip poking out of the top. The green eyed man always looked so fuckable wearing them and Cas could get hard simply thinking about what pair Dean was wearing under his ripped jeans.

If there was a soft pink bow right against his cock or if there was beautiful lace cupping his firm ass. Some days Cas had Dean wearing more elaborate lingerie and he would roll Dean over. Fuck into the warm tight heat as Dean still wore the panties he'd chosen for that day.

Today though Dean's hands are bound to the bed, a beautiful pair of white lace panties holding back his straining cock, a vibrating plug stuffed inside his ass. Pressed right against his prostate and vibrating happily on the highest setting. Dean kept arching off the bed, broken cries escaping, as he rocked his hips up into the air. Into nothing.

Tears slid down his beautiful freckled cheeks and Cas sat there watching him. Stroking his hard cock as another sound ripped itself from Dean's mouth and he moaned low. Tightening his own grip and fucking his hand.

But blue eyes never leave Dean who twists on the bed. Cock pressing hard against the white panties, the tip peeking out and leaking, as he started to ground his ass down into the bed.

Moaning as he tried fucking himself on the toy and Cas turned his head. Saw how desperate Dean was to be stuffed full and looked at the blue dildo in their toy box he hadn't used yet.

"Dean?" he spoke watching as Dean turned wild eyes in his direction. "Do you want something more? Want to be full?" he asked stroking his hand down Dean's flat stomach. Fingers reaching down to brush lightly against the lace fabric and feeling Dean pressing up into him.

"Yes. Please Cas. Need _more_." he moved. Lifted himself so Cas had better access to the plug still pressing against his prostate. "Something bigger Cas. If I can't have your cock splitting me open I want something _more_." he growled it out as Cas smirked down at him. Leaving the plug in for the moment.

"Flattery will get you exactly what you want." he placed a kiss against Dean's straining cock. Slowly he moved away and brought back their toy box. "I'll even let you pick which one you get to fuck yourself with." he brought it closer and sat down next to the bed. Ignoring his own hard cock in favor of picking out each toy. Leaving the one he wanted Dean to pick for last.

Slowly he lifted the last one and Dean's lips parted. "That one Cas. Want to fuck myself with that one." he groaned as the plug kept stimulating him. "That one Cas. Please."

Nodding he secured the toy to the headboard at a height he knew Dean would really have to work for. Then he unhooked Dean's wrists and turned him over. Pushing aside the panties to get to the plug grounding it into Dean's ass getting a high whine and then pulling it free.

"Fucking tease." Dean groaned as he scrambled to his knees and looked at Cas. "Lube?"

"You're going to want to suck that if you want any more help other than the lube that is currently leaking out of your ass." he sat back and watched Dean curse him.

"Fucking hate you arrogant prick." he wrapped his lips around the dildo and started sucking on it. Getting it as wet as he possibly could and praying that the lube Cas had so generously filled him with before would be enough. But he wanted to get off and he knew Cas would frown on him touching himself.

He worked the dildo as best he could, getting it wet and covered, before he turned around. Angled his hips and reached back to grab onto it guiding it to his stretched hole. It pressed against his entrance and sucking in his bottom lip he began to push the tip inside himself.

It burned and stretched and started _filling_ him. He was panting as he worked himself back onto the large dildo. Slowly rocking forward and rocking back to get more inside him. Working slow and steady as it stretched him. Stuffed him full and he groaned at the feeling. Panties pushed out of the way so it could split him open and then his ass was touching the headboard. He'd taken the whole thing in and the angle was awkward as fuck.

"You son of a bitch." he growled when Cas laughed at him still stroking his own cock at a slow and steady pace as he watched Dean start fucking himself back onto the dildo.

The pace picked up as he moved wildly. Cock pushing against the white lace and Cas grinned lazily at how Dean's movements were jerky. Curses and moans and whines escaping his parted lips as he found an angle he liked. He was so close and Cas stood up moving closer to the bed as Dean's mouth dropped open. Come shooting across his chest, the bed and sheets. He slumped face first into the bed the tip of the toy still in his stretched hole as he shook from the sensations.

Cas grabbed onto him and pulled him the rest of the way off earning a whine as Dean's sensitive body was moved around. He was rolled onto his stomach before Cas pulled him over to the edge of the bed. Leaving him bent over the edge, wobbly legs not really holding him as his feet touched the floor, before Cas was fucking right into him.

"Cas." it ripped through his throat as his boyfriend started fucking into him at a rough and fast pace.

"Perfect. You're so fucking perfect." he grunted as he kept thrusting at a wild pace. After watching Dean twisting in the sheets and then the green eyed man fucking himself against the headboard it was more than enough for Cas. He wanted to finish inside Dean. His hands dug into Dean's hips as he fucked that stretched ass back onto his cock. Feeling the panties brushing against him and then he shot his load right into Dean.

Hearing Dean's low sobs as his spent cock brushed against the bed and then Cas pulled out with a wet sound. Watching his come leaking out of Dean's hole and running down his legs.

"So fucking perfect." he grinned as Dean tossed a halfhearted glare over his shoulder at Cas's smug and sated expression.

"I'm not moving from this bed for _hours_." he muttered even as Cas tsked at him.

"We've got to clean up." Cas grabbed onto him and Dean stared at him. Leaning in Cas kissed him softly on the lips. "You look beautiful in white lace." he murmured softly and Dean's eyes softened.

* * *

**Prompt**: _Cas/Dean. Panties!kink. Cas likes having Dean wear them. How his cock strains against the fabric. Maybe sometimes he has Dean stuffed full with a toy as well?_


End file.
